Thomas/Appearances
Appearances * Memories * Saving Benjamin * Back In Service * Dockyard Tales * Homesick * Toby and the Subway Car * Earls and Passengers * Gordon and the Railway Choice Awards * No Hamburgers for Duck * Paxton and the New Diesel |-|Season 2= * Insignificant * A Dirty Day for Daniel * A Day for the Diesels * Marion Makes a Move * Brady and the Famous Visitor |-|Season 3= * The First Day * Jacob's Trip to the Hospital * The Concert * The Music of March |-|Season 4= * Jacob and the Ghost Engine * Kylie's Accident |-|Season 5= * The Great Engine Games * Goodbye Fat Controller * The New Controller * The Game * The Party * |-|Season 6= * A Trip to Misty Island * The New Building * A Trip to the Park * An Old Friend * Bradford the Hero * Ashima's Visit * Rosie and Jennifer |-|Season 7= * A Day at the National Railway Museum * Percy and Henry's Haunted Halloween * Night Train * Branch Line Friends |-|Season 8= * The Blind Engine * Best Friends Day |-|Season 9= * The Substitute Controller * Vandals * Oliver and the Mainland Exploration |-|Season 10= * Surprise! * Kira in Charge * Thomas and the Lonely Tank Engine |-|Season 11= * Dustin * Jacob's Big Break * Best Dressed Engine * David * Rayann |-|Season 12= * Gordon and Nia * Duck's New Friend * Samson and the Fireworks * Special Agent Sidney and the Case of the Puzzling Parts * Thomas and the Animals * Valentine's Day * Merlin the Invisible * James and Philip * Bill and Ben's New Game * Ghosts |-|Engine Friends= * Thomas the Tank Engine * Edward the Blue Engine * Henry the Green Engine * Gordon the Big Engine * James the Red Engine * Percy the Small Engine * Bertie the Bus * Terence the Tractor * Duck the Great Western Engine * Bill, Ben, and BoCo * Trevor the Traction Engine * Douglas and Oliver * James and the Bees * Stepney the Bluebell Engine * Duck, Stepney, and The Diesel Engine * Caroline the Car * George the Steamroller * Cranky the Crane * Salty the Dockyard Diesel * Harvey the Crane Engine * Jack the Front Loader * Ned the Steam Shovel * Elizabeth the Quarry Lorry * Devious Diesel the Evil Diesel * Thomas and Emily * Arthur and the Trucks * Gordon the Best Dressed Engine * Fergus the Railway Traction Engine * Neville and the Rumours * Thomas and Rosie * Thomas and Hank * Hiro the Japanese Engine * Charlie the Playful Engine * Scruff the Scruncher * Philip the Diesel Boxcab * Daisy the Diesel Railcar * Percy and the Lorries * Max and Monty the Dump Trucks * Hugo the Rail Zeppelin |-|Amazing Adventures= * Thomas and Gordon * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Duck and the Barber * Percy the Ghost * Percy and Harold's Great Race * Bulgy the Double Decker Bus * Trust Thomas * Henry and the Elephant * Gordon, James, and the Trouble With Mud * Henry and the Ghost * Toad the Brakevan * Rumours * The Trouble With Trees * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * Thomas and the Jet Engine * The Trouble With Twin Engines * 'Arry and Bert the Ironworks Diesels * James and the Hot Air Balloon * There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away * The Trouble With Fish * Thomas and the Diesels * Molly the Yellow Engine * Dennis the Lazy Diesel * Emily Gets It Wrong * Percy and the Diesels * The Runaway Car * Stinky Cheese * Hector the Hopper Truck * Thomas the Hero * The Party Surprise * Stuck in the Mud * James and Hector * Flora the Tram Engine * Glynn the Coffeepot Engine * Pouty James * Lazy Daisy * Skiff and the Storm * Henry Shines * Daisy and the Puppet Show * Cyril the Fogman * Jerome and Judy the Breakdown Cranes * The Spooky Bridge * Toby and Philip * Edward and James * James and Toby * Percy and the Naughty Gnomes * Thomas' Special Letter * Diesel the Hero * Donald, Douglas, and Emily * Spencer and Gordon * Daisy's Perfect Christmas Gone Wrong * Thomas and Terence * Gordon and Henry * Diesel and Daisy * Diesel, Daisy, and Harvey * Cranky and Carly * Hannah * James and Rosie * Dowager Hatt In Charge * Henry and the Forest |-|Skarloey Railway Stories= * Skarloey * Skarloey and the Snow * Rheneas * Skarloey and Rheneas * Sir Handel * Sir Handel and the Steam Roller * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Rusty and the Boulder * Duncan * Duncan and the Diesel Engine * Duke the Old Engine * Mighty Mac the Double Fairlie * Freddie * Bertram the Old Warrior |-|Stories of the Sophomores= * Jacob Goes Missing!? |-|War on Sodor= * The Project * |-|International Friends Near and Far= * Thomas and Hong-Mei * Thomas and the Elephants * Thomas and the Runaway Truck * Chinese New Year * Thomas and the Monkeys * Thomas Saves the Tigers * Thomas and the Water Wheel * Thomas and the Storm * Thomas and Giant Pandas * Thomas in the Outback * Thomas and the Bushfire |-|Friendly Faces Around Sodor= * * |-|Sodor Stories= * Emily the Rescue Engine * Jennifer and Rosie * Arthur * Harvey |-|Specials= * The Search For The Controllers Part 1 * The Search for the Controllers Part 2 * The Search for the Controllers Part 3 * Calling All Engines, Again! * The Great Railway Show * The Search for the Missing Friends |-|Songs= * Really Useful Engine * Little Engines * Never, Never, Never Give Up * James the Really Splendid Engine * The Narrow Gauge Engines * It's Great to be An Engine * One Friendly Family * Rules and Regulations * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * It's Over Isn't It * Busy * Trying * Will You Won't You * Where, oh Where is Jacob? * Where in the World are Thomas and Jacob? }} Main Roles |} Total Appearances |0}} |0|0}} |0|0}} |} Totals * Speaking: 162 * Non Speaking: 10 * Cameos: 24 * Mentions: 3''' * Flashback Cameos: '''1 * Possible Appearances: 1''' * Stock Footage Cameos: '''1 Category:Appearances Category:Character Appearances